


Learning experiences

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, And definitely more tags to come, Bodyswap, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human!Derek, Humor, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Witches, Work In Progress, perverts, shipping witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are witched into switching bodies with this bringing a whole new set of problems. Such as:</p><p>1) Stiles is the alpha<br/>2) There is a witch in town!<br/>3) Derek is harmless haha<br/>4) Both Stiles and Derek are perverts who ogle each other's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diaryofapimpykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofapimpykid/gifts).



> Hope you like this stealing of your story!  
> Hope all of you reading likes this too!

Stiles was staring at himself naked, well really Derek naked, the stuff of dreams though he had a feeling this may be a nightmare. He was in Derek's body; Derek Hale's actual body no one could blame him for ogling probably not even Derek himself. Derek who was in Stiles' body, Derek who was now an ordinary human boy named Stiles. While Stiles is the Alpha. 

He lets razor sharp claws slide from his fingers trailing them down his new six pack, he could just eat this body up. Derek's cock was huge… okay wrong train of thought. He should not be ogling the body of his alpha, his albeit extremely hot alpha's body who he just happens to be in. Which is kind of a funny story, actually it really isn't some bitchy witch was like "ahaha this'll be a learning experience"-bippady boppady boo!

Okay she was a little more clever than that and a little less cliché but still she was a bitch who had been sitting at the back of his algebra two class for all of a week before she decided Stiles needed her help. And now he has a hot body and a lot more to worry about. But Derek's ass was still extremely hot!

"What the hell are you doing!?" He heard his voice call from the entrance of his bedroom. Oh shit!

"Hi Derek whatcha doin' here?" He unusually gracefully walked over to his closet to try to find some clothes.

"Here you fuckin' perv!" He was hit in the head with some Derek-esque clothes aka black. 

"I am not a pervert… just curious." He sighed pulling on the clothes. "Hey why are you wearing the leather jacket?" It was so weird looking at himself especially in Derek's clothes making him look dark and thuggish from wearing huge clothes. 

Starring at himself well his body his real body wearing the bitchiest bitch face he has ever seen, eyebrows getting in on the action was just creepy. His face made a pretty impressive bitch face though. 

"You're not wearing my jacket." Well then. 

"What? What are you even wearing I don't dress like that you're making me look like some kind of druggy or troubled soul." Oh wait there is a worse bitch face.

"Are you saying I dress like a troubled druggy?" Stiles' lithe body stalks toward him. Which isn't really a threat. A slow smile spreads across his face, as he forces Derek in his body up against the wall. 

"Sorry to steal your line Derek but I'm the alpha now! You are but a human boy." He grins before snapping his elongated canines at Derek and patting his cheek.


	2. First order of business

"Really?!" Derek fumes," I'm still the Alpha no matter in what body!" 

"Really because didn't you say we weren't telling the pack? And you don't have your powers I have them. That makes me the alpha." Stiles sighs giving up hope on Derek's werewolf brain. "Plus don't you think I'd be a good alpha?" Stiles grinned it looking out of place on Derek's usually unhappy face. 

"Whatever you don't know how to control my powers you didn't even hear or smell me coming." Derek huffed which didn't look at all threatening coming from Stiles' body. This just made Stiles grin more.

"Pack meeting!" Stiles grabbed Derek's cell from his desk quickly sending off a mass text to the pack. "Oh and hand over the keys to the camaro." Stiles smirked. 

Derek's eyes widened comically.

"Well I wouldn't really be Derek with out the camaro now would I?" Stiles held out his now bigger hands. "Believability." Stiles smiled as Derek placed the keys in his waiting palm. 

"You're a brat." Derek huffed as they walked to the camaro parked a block away. 

"Actually you're the brat." Stiles practically sang.

 

..............

They pulled up at the Hale house at around six pm to wait for the rest of the pack. The house was still a burnt down mess and Stiles already started planning how he was going to fix it up when he was still technically Derek Hale.

The pack gathered slowly pair by pair, here goes nothing.


	3. Pack meet be discreet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting!

"Okay, I've got this! Be Derek be Derek!" Stiles did some jumping jacks to pump himself up. He was ready for this! He schooled his face into a frown as he heard the pack's tires crunching gravel as they drove up the drive way. 

"Don't screw up." Derek casually took a seat on the ashy couch giving Stiles the ever powerful bitch face.

The pack spilled into the husk of a house crowding around "Stiles" on the couch looking bored and unconcerned but mostly uninterested. 

"There's a witch possibly witches in Beacon Hills." Stiles begins capturing everyone's attention. "Stiles and I had an encounter with one earlier who has been posing as a high-school student, the threat is closer then I as the alpha am comfortable with. We don't know if they are dangerous as of yet but they are witches none the less so we must be careful and alert." Stiles is doing better than Derek expected and actually being serious and to the point. Impressing even.

"So what do we do?" Allison asks, always quick to plan and strategize. The others nodded their heads in agreement waiting for "Derek's" answer.

"Well there has been no proven danger but witches can be sneaky and this peace can just be the build up to chaos so we must stay alert, try to watch out for one another as much as possible. Try to get her scent maybe we can trace it, I can't promise there is anything to trace magic may cover or change her scent but try to pick up on any abnormalities. Do not confront her especially not alone those of you with a glare for the scare tactic." Stiles eyed Lydia Erica Isaac and Jackson. 

"I don't want you guys ending up hurt, used as bait, or worse." It didn't have to be spoken everyone knew what that meant. They all nodded their agreement.

"Wow nephew, you finally got your shit together." Peter smiled from a place in the corner where no one knew he was! "I guess that time with Stiles really got you motivated to be a better alpha." A sly smile slid across Peter's face.

"If you're suggesting that I had sexual relations with an underage boy you're just sick more sick than even I previously thought." Stiles states internally gleeful that Peter thought he could get into the Alpha's pants! 

"I don't know if age counts when someone is a potential ma-" 

"Shut up Peter!" Derek grunts which is way less threatening coming from Stiles' mouth. 

"No ramble or rant, very interesting Stiles." Peter contemplates.

"Well I don't have the energy to argue with your undead… ass!" Stiles is kind of impressed with Derek's use of Stiles-esque vocabulary. 

"You guys what if she spells us just for kicks or something how are we going to protect ourselves?" Scott questions.

"Good question I planned to go see Deaton later but I wanted to inform you guys as soon as possible." Stiles claps his hands together resolvingly. "You guys can go on about your day accept Lydia I need you to stay after." 

"Are you still driving me home?" Derek sighs. 

"Go home with Scott." Stiles smiles. 

"Brat!" Derek says under his breath as he makes his way out of the Hale house. 

After everyone leaves Lydia turns to him expectingly. 

"What is it do you want exactly?" She sits back down on the ashy couch as if it were a thrown of jewels. 

"I need your help with rebuilding my home. I know you would want full control of this operation and you have more brains than anyone so I figured you'd be perfect for this." Stiles smiles.

"How do you know how smart I am?" Lydia eyes lock on him like a hawk.

"I stalk all of my pack." 

"Nice try Stiles." She smiles positively evil.

"How'd you know?" Stiles sighed falling to the ashy couch with way too much grace. 

"Witch encounter: Derek is suddenly proactive and a better leader than he's ever been plus wants to fix up his house, Stiles is stoic and not chatty and ignores a chance to say he's a hot piece of ass. You do the math." 

"Ah yes, math is your specialty isn't it miss Martin, sorry for under estimating you." Stiles says sincerely.

"Plus you show way more emotion than Derek does." She grins."I'll help you fix up the place. Oh and I won't tell your little secret." She smiles before walking out of the Hale house like it was a runway.

Stiles sighs to himself he was tired and ready to pass out but he couldn't sleep there. He slipped into the camero and drove to his house making sure to park atleast a block away before running the rest of the way. He silently slipped into the open window.


	4. Mirrors though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's a perv too.

When he slipped into his room incharacteristically silent he almost jumped back out the window with what he saw. Derek was looking at Stiles body in the full length mirror. His hands tracing all the lines of Stiles body. Oh…Kay Stiles may just pass out. He could smell the arousal coming from Derek in waves, maybe he fell into a worm hole or maybe this was part of the witch's spell "horny hallucinations" what the hell is happening? 

"Like what you see?" Stiles smirked as Derek jumped a foot back tripped over a shoe and fell on his naked ass, well Stiles' naked ass. 

"The fuck? Stiles!" Stiles' body was flushed red from embarrassment and Derek's heart or maybe it was Stiles heart was beating frantically. 

"It's okay Eyebrows McSourwolf I'm a hot piece of ass." Stiles smirks.

"What the hell are you even doing here? Weren't you going to talk to Deaton!?" Derek sits up. 

"Well I was, but I'm tired I'll go in the morning I have nothing better to do. We can go together actually cause we have to tell Deaton. Now about you peeving out on my hot bod, you do know that body's under age." Stiles smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short archive deleted the one I've been working on all day. I got you guys next time though lol ❤ ya


	5. She needs a lot of attention

"Whatever." Derek huffed and tripped over to Stiles closet to grab some clothes. 

"Aww you don't have stop cause I'm here." Stiles smirked. "Continue to ogle me like the last glass of water in the desert." 

"You are bordering Peter creepy you nuance." Derek huffed. 

"What? That's not humanly possible!" Stiles crossed his new super ripped arms defiantly.

"Well good thing your not human anymore." The "asshole" Derek mumbled under his breath did not go unnoticed. Rude! 

"I am not an asshole… well i kind of am sometimes but its not really your place to say so Eyebrows." 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Or you'll do what?" Stiles smirked.

"Stab your body!" Derek growled. Now isn't that weird Stiles growling.

"And then I'd send pictures of you naked and bound to every porn agency and seedy magazine in the state of California. Derek Hale the power top and willing bottom." Stiles smiled.

"Why is it gay porn?" 

"Why are you ogling a teenaged boys body?" Stiles shot back. 

"Maybe because its fucking weird that I'm trapped inside of it!" Again with the growling.

"Valid. For now." Stiles smirks. "Now take your clothes off its bed time. Don't give me that look like I would touch my own body, well not that I haven't but I promise I won't." 

"Sure you won't. Don't touch my dick either!" Derek says.

"No promises, but feel free to watch me to make sure I don't and am able to return your body blue balls and all. Oh and also feel free to touch my dick I don't want her developing a complex and thinking her Stiles doesn't love her anymore."

"Your dick's a female… why am i not surprised." Derek sighs.

"Is that a yes you'll take care of my baby for me, she needs a lot of attention."

Derek just growls and turns his back to stiles to find sleep clothes.


	6. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a little revenge

Derek doesn't really mind taking care of Stiles "baby" at all… its weird that he getting the pleasure but not weird enough to distract him from the beautifully obscene way Stiles dick pushes through the tight fist of his strong hands. And the mirror makes this all the better the flush in Stiles cheeks that spreads all the way down his (not as slim as Derek thought) chest. Stiles was positively breath taking. The moans Derek released sounded like Stiles and the faces he made looked like Stiles it was like watching super interactive porn… he could make Stiles do anything he wanted. Was that bad? He probably shouldn't be taking advantage of Stiles body like this. But Stiles did tell him to take care of it, it being his gorgeous- 

"Stiles what the hell!?" The sheriff cried covering his eyes. Derek was struggling to get up in a fit of limbs ending up face planting into Stiles closet door… god never try to drag yourself up by a door knob. Derek groaned in pain as he finally made it to his feet. 

"Sorry sir." He mumbled as he pulled on a pair of Stiles sweats not really needing to hide a already deflated boner.

"Sir?" The sheriff gazed at him speculatively. "Is something wrong?"

"Ugh… no… not really uhhh dad?" The last word sounded more like a question than it should have. 

"Son have you ever heard of narcissism? What were you doing in the mirror?" The sheriff looked genuinely perplexed.

Derek getting over his initial shock decided to use this moment to get back at Stiles for his roasting last night. 

"Practicing better "O" faces." Derek said in a "duh" tone. "I'm still very much a virgin but I want to be prepared." 

"Oh I know how prepared you want to be, I've seen drawer four if you don't remember." The sheriff drawled to draw attention from his quickly retreating feet.

"But dad all these feelings are so new!" He shouted after the sheriff.

 

Derek was smiling goofily when he remembered drawer number four, he made his way over to Stiles dresser grinning in anticipation. This should be good…


	7. Drawer #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out the contents of drawer number four for a little revenge.

Drawer number four or "The Holy Grail" as Derek has taken to calling it is in one word: shocking and in two words : incredibly embarrassing. And exactly what he needs to take Stiles down a few pegs. 

The contents of drawer number four is enlightening and Derek doesn't even know how Stiles got some of this stuff, but he knows it's all to his advantage. Derek can't help it he grins to himself thinking of all the ways he can possibly exploit this. 

"Son, there's someone at the door for you!" The sheriff calls. Derek for his part does his best not to smack his head on the way down when he trips on air making his way to the door. How does Stiles do this all the time, it has to be painful. 

Once Derek makes it downstairs it's only to greet his own face at the door, his face stretches into a wide grin at the sight of him, and of course fucking Stiles would knock on his own door for shits and giggles. 

"What do you want?" Derek huffs stepping outside at once realizing that he still doesn't have a shirt on and a bruise on his rib where he fell (not flailed) when the sheriff walked in on him. 

"What happened to you? You meet the witch when your big bad alpha wasn't here to protect you?" Stiles smirked in his assholey (that's a word now) way. 

"Did you go see Deaton or are you just here to waste my time?" Derek folded his new lanky arms and a strategically placed bitch face aimed at Stiles, well him with Stiles inside of him. 

"Actually I did and one word: unfuckingeventful, he says he doesn't know the basics of the spell yet and therefore cannot concoct a counter spell until he has more information. So he wants us in for questioning tomorrow nine am sharp. Apparently he was too busy today saving the lives of puppies and pillow pets." Stiles finished. 

"What's there not to understand about this curse we fucking switched bodies!" Derek seethed. 

"We actually didn't fuck but that can be arranged." Stiles smiled the evil bastard.

"And you know all about fucking don't you," Derek put on an evil smile himself, "I mean all different shapes and sizes, flavors, even colors, even names. I mean does Gloria ring any bells?" Derek stepped closer to his former body smirk growing as Stiles eyes went comically wide. 

"You didn't!" He cried, "who told you?! Oh my god it was my dad wasn't it! Don't you dare touch Gloria! Or Jeff! Or Margrett!" He flailed dramatically in Derek's usually so composed body. 

"You said "she" likes attention." Derek smiles looking down at his pants well the pants on Stiles body which he was currently inhabiting. "Why not let her play with some of her friends." Derek laughed as he smoothly turned away from Stiles and back into the house, boy did he love drawer number four!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've be gone so long and hopefully I'm back!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, comments, and critiques are welcome and appreciated. And kudos lol. Tell me what you think!


End file.
